1. Field
The present disclosure relates to a lifter used for a laundry treating apparatus.
2. Background
A laundry treating apparatus may allow clothes, bedding, and the like (hereinafter, referred to as laundry) to be placed into a drum to remove contamination on laundry. The laundry treating apparatus may perform the processes of washing, rinsing, dehydration, drying and the like. The laundry treating apparatus may be divided into a top loading type and a front loading type based on the method by which laundry is placed into the drum. A front loading type washing machine may be referred to as a drum washing machine.
The laundry treating apparatus may be typically configured to include a body that forms an external appearance, a tub accommodated into the body, a drum rotatably mounted within the tub to accept laundry thereinto, and a detergent supply apparatus configured to supply detergent into the drum. When the drum is rotated by a motor in a state that washing water is supplied to laundry accommodated into the drum, dirt on the laundry may be removed by a friction between the drum and the washing water.
A lifter configured to help the washing of laundry by the rise and fall of the laundry during the rotation of the drum may be located on an inner circumferential surface of the washer drum. The lifter may help the washing of laundry while lifting up and then dropping the laundry as the drum rotates after putting detergent, washing water and laundry into the drum. The lifter may be located within the drum to prevent the damage of laundry, reduce water usage, and cause knocking, rubbing, and washing of the laundry. The lifter may be attached to an inner circumferential surface of the drum to accommodate water into an inner space of the lifter and then perform the role of spraying water to laundry within the drum.
A lifter in the related art may be typically coupled to the drum through an additional fastening member, thereby causing a performance deterioration of the lifter due to a defect or failure of the fastening member. Furthermore, water introduced into the lifter may be distributed through a fastening portion between the drum and the lifter, thereby causing unnecessary discharge of washing water.
Consequently, it may be required to have a lifter with a structure capable of preventing water accommodated into the lifter from being discharged through a coupling portion between the drum and the lifter as well as not causing the performance deterioration of the lifter due to a coupling between the drum and the lifter. The above references are incorporated by reference herein where appropriate for appropriate teachings of additional or alternative details, features and/or technical background.